Oliver Sabel
Oliver "Olli" Sabel is the current owner of NoLimits. He is the son of Henriette Sabel and is married to Christian Mann. He used to work in Schneiders for his aunt Charlie Schneider before becoming the owner of NoLimits. In August 2011, he became an exclusive model for the Incest campaign of the fashion company Ligne Clarisse-Lahnstein, together with Jessica Stiehl. Character's background Oliver is the nephew of Charlie Schneider (Gabriele Metzger) and cousin of Olivia (Kristina Dörfer).His mother, Henriette is in bad terms with Charlie and has kept her away from Oliver during his childhood. It was mentioned once that he has a younger brother. Oliver is disowned by his mother when she discovers his relationship with another man, Tom Seifert (played by Kay Böger) and was supported by Charlie since. At the end of this relationship, he leaves Düsseldorf to work as a steward. Five years later, Oliver returns to the show, reuniting with Charlie and moving into a flat-share with Coco Faber (Mariangela Seclsi) and her boyfriend Christian Mann (Thore Schölermann). After kissing him, Coco develops feelings for Oliver, but he falls in love with Christian. After Christian discovers that Coco and Oliver kissed, an angry confrontation prompts Oliver to kiss him and confess his feelings. Christian becomes confused and breaks up with Coco, but isn't willing to admit he has feelings for Oliver too. Later, Oliver chats with a man who is confused about his sexuality, unaware that it's Christian. When the truth comes out, they argued and then kissed each other and that led them to have sex, but afterwards Christian claims that he was only testing his sexuality. However, when he sees Oliver dancing with another guy in a party, he can't hide his jealousy and admits his feelings for Oliver and they start a relationship. Oliver supports Christian's boxing aspirations, hiding their relationship from his manager and from the public, and enduring harassment from Axel, a homophobic fighter who is the main competitor of Christian. After Christian wins his first professional fight against Axel, he comes out by kissing Oliver on the ring. After the celebration part, Oliver is attacked by Axel, and despite being dismissed as healthy at the hospital, a few days later he suffers a brain hemorrage as a consequence of the attack and undergoes brain surgery to save his life. The next test of their relationship comes from Rob, a successful party planner that bonds with Oliver by planning events at Oliver's bar, No Limits, while secretly attempting to use it as a drug dealing joint. At the same time, he attempts to seduce Oliver, who dismisses Christian's suspicion about Rob as mere jealousy. At the same time, Oliver starts to doubt that Christian is really attracted to him, suspecting that he prefers women, as a consequence of Rebecca von Lahnstein falling in love with Christian. At the end, Rebecca exposes Rob, who gets arrested, and Oliver and Christian make amends. On September 2010, Oliver marries Christian on a church wedding, and after a failed attempt of adoption, act as foster parents for a Cameroonese girl. The strain of losing her after her father takes her back to Cameroon damages their relationship, and a fight leads to Christian partying with Jessica Stiehl, who later claims both of them have sex. This triggers again Oliver's doubts about Christian's attraction to him, and calls for a break on the relationship, making Christian move out and distracting from his pain by partying. Oliver then suffers another deep blow after witnessing Phillip zu Hohenfelden being hit by a car while he stopped on mid-street to greet Olli, being struck with guilt by thinking he made Phillip to stop, thus causing the accident, and shuts himself in his apartment for several days. Christian later has sex with a female coworker, adding another trouble to their relationship. After coming out of his depression, Oliver models for a publicity campaign and starts a fling with Rafael, a young man he met on Majorca during a vacation. He and Christian divorce, but when Christian suffers a heart attack and nearly dies, Oliver realizes he still loves him and breaks up with Rafael. On January 3, 2012 Oliver and Christian got married for a second time in the cabin outside which they first fell in love. On June 2012, Oliver loses his bar license after he unadvertedly serves alcohol to minors during a party, and he ends up selling the name rights of No Limits to Tristan and Marlene, who launch a new No Limits, keeping Olli as a manager. At the same time, he begins working as a model for Tanja von Lahnstein. On October 2012, he discovers evidence (left to him by Arno Brandner in a letter written shortly before his death) that he has a long-lost sister, and tracks her down. She is revealed to be named Bella Jacob and lives on the city of Tübingen, unaware that she's adopted. Family tree Category:Pages with a family tree Category:Current cast Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Ligne Clarisse Lahnstein Category:2012 Category:NoLimits Category:Schneiders